dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Bishop
Overview Once an arch-priest of a holy order, the Dark Bishop was twisted by the horrors of Bitterblack Isle into a corrupted aberration of his former self. The Dark Bishop carries the archistaff Solar Providence. He is a powerful spell-caster, wrapped in a protective sacred aura, capable of casting a magnitude of spells and various forms of incantations to obliterate unwary adventurers. He summons a Cursed Dragon as his ally and can manipulate the Dragon to do his will. Stats Attacks ;When possessing the cursed dragon Tactics A general tactic involves a three part strategy : # Silence the Dark Bishop's powerful spells as soon as possible, # Slay the Cursed Dragon. # Go after the Dark Bishop himself. The Bishop *Weak against physical attacks and Dark based magick. * Strong against Holy enchanted weapons & spells. * The Dark Bishop will fly around the battleground unless casting certain spells or possessing the dragon, and will also come to the ground periodically. Melee attackers without ranged attacks should take advantage of this moment. *As both a skeleton and undead the Bishop takes increased damage from both the Zombiebane magick shield and Sickening Skull mace. Cursed Dragon tactics *The dragon is weak to both fire and holy magick - the Dark Bishop's pet is of a weaker variety than a usual Cursed Dragon as it does not possess a crystal heart. Instead it has a very small health bar above its back that represents how long it will take to either temporarily take the dragon out of commission or to cancel the Dark Bishop's possession. * Periodically, the Dark Bishop will take possession of the Cursed Dragon. This is evident when the Cursed Dragon begins to glow yellow. ** When enough damage is inflicted the Dark Bishop can be forced out of the Cursed Dragon, leaving it vulnerable for thirty seconds to a minute. ** During Possession, the Dark Bishop will cast higher ranked spells, and will complete them faster. These spells will target all party members. It is highly recommended to end its possession as soon as possible by damaging the glowing Cursed Dragon. * The Cursed Dragon may die permanently if enough time has passed. Defensive * Vulnerable to Silence. ** Silence the Dark Bishop with Silencer Arrows, Silentium, or upgraded Golden Weapons. **Once silenced, the Dark Bishop presents a very limited offense but is still able to inflict lowered attributes and magic debilitations and can use an Arcane Missile attack. * Vulnerable to Torpor. ** Rusted Weapons such as rusted bow or Longbows can inflict Torpor on both the Cursed Dragon & Dark Bishop to slow them down . * Immune to Poison. Rusted Weapons will only cause Torpor and not Poison. Poison arrows will do normal damage and High Miasma will inflict damage but neither will poison the Dark Bishop. * Best to slay the Cursed Dragon first, since the Dark Bishop commands an enormous tactical advantage when he assumes possession of the Cursed Dragon: He then can instantaneously and simultaneously cast four High Bolide spells, four Petrification fields, four Lassitude fields or two High Maelstrom spells, and can rapidly re-cast theses spells. * When the Cursed Dragon rears up and inhales to unleash its Poisonous breath assault, there is nowhere in the arena to hide. At close range, even the pillars offer no protection. Instead, run towards the Cursed Dragon and grab onto its back, the safest place to be during its massive breath attack. * When within striking range of the Cursed Dragon, the safest place to stand is directly underneath its chest and groin area. Unless the Dark Bishop is casting a spell underneath the Cursed Dragon, this spot is relatively safe from its physical attacks. Class specific *Mystic Knights can utilize two Dark-element Great Cannons simultaneously to repeatedly stagger the Dark Bishop while it is floating. While close to the ground or knocked down, Abyssal Anguish can be used to inflict massive damage. Setting a Ruinous Sigil /Great Cannon trap for the Cursed Dragon and or the Dark Bishop to enter is very deadly, more so if the elemental enchantment targets the foe's weakness. * Fighters and Warriors should focus on the Cursed Dragon's chest and strike it until it falls, repeating this process 3 times will make the Dark Bishop plummet to the ground, making him vulnerable. *All ranged classes are useful in this battle as they can target the floating Bishop. * Striders : Because the Dark Bishop often hovers stationary within jumping range, Brain Splitter can be very effective. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page. Enemy specific: *Weak to Dark *Kill a Cursed Dragon that is being possessed by the Dark Bishop *Silence him In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Dark Bishops either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"'Tis that fiend controlling the cursed dragon!" :"'Tis more impulse than reason. It attacks without thinking!" :"I shall draw the dragon's ire! Strike the mage!" :"The dragon will not die till we slay its master!" :"The dragon stands again!" (Cursed Dragon resurrected) :"The necromancer has vanished!" :"Now! While it's driven from the dragon's body!" :"'Tis fallen! Quickly, upon it!" :"It summons more monsters!" Notes * During the Arisen's first encounter with the Dark Bishop (Pre-Daimon), escape is impossible by Liftstone. * The party may not progress further into Bitterblack Isle until they have emerged victorious from the encounter with the Dark Bishop and Cursed Dragon. * The Dark Bishop and his Cursed Dragon do not respawn until after Daimon is beaten for the first time. Post-Daimon, they will respawn after resting (sleeping at an inn in Gransys) for at least five days. Sleeping on the resting benches in Bitterblack Isle advances time on the island only for an hour and thus will not work. * If one looks closely just after killing the Dark Bishop one can see 85,000 XP before 66,000 XP. The 66,000 XP come from killing the Cursed Dragon, which is the reason why the Arisen's equipment can become Dragonforged. This puts the total amount of XP gained from these two Boss enemies at 151,000. Trivia *The Archistaff the Dark Bishop is holding appears to be a Solar Providence. Regardless, it will sometimes drop the Bane Archistaff when killed. * The Dark Bishop bears a marked resemblance to a Lich. Gallery Dark Bishop 1.jpg Dark Bishop 3.jpg Dark Bishop 4.jpg External Links * Official website (archived) Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Undead Category:Summoners Category:Magick Users